Sisters' Dream Weddings
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After discovering their parents' wedding photos, each of the Loud sisters begin to think about their future and how each of their dream weddings would go. As expected of their personalities, they think of the best weddings in their lives!
1. Lori and Leni's Dream Weddings

I know, I know... why make another 'Loud House' fic when you already have two ideas that aren't completed yet? I can't help it... these ideas just came to my mind, I have to write it down! Well, regardless, here's another brand new 'Loud House' fanfiction that I hope you all enjoy! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Upstairs, in Lincoln's room, Lincoln sighed as he was getting comfortable in his shirt and underpants as he started reading one of his comic books.

"Ah... reading comics the way I'm comfortable... not bad for a Saturday afternoon..." Lincoln sighed as he started reading his comics. "And it's pretty quiet out there, all good."

Lincoln sighed as he kept reading... but not before his eyes widened in shock as he dropped his magazine. "Uh-oh."

Lincoln then grabbed his jeans, put them on, and started to open the door as he ran from his room to the bathroom, then slammed the door as Lincoln started doing his business.

After a couple of minutes, Lincoln sighed in relief as he left, "Sweet relief. Note to self, never drink a Big Gulp before taking off your pants to read comic books in your room..."

Lincoln then paused as he noticed the upstairs was... pretty quiet. "Hey... wait a minute..."

Lincoln then started to turn towards something as he sighed, "Normally, in a house with ten sisters, it's hard to keep the chaos under control... but... when you're expecting the chaos... it's just... not there... where is the chaos, anyway?"

Lincoln paused as he heard some giggling from downstairs. Lincoln smirked and nodded. "Ah ha!"

Lincoln went downstairs as he saw all ten of his sisters gathering around a photo album, each interested in the pictures in the book as each sister was passing it around.

"Oh, there you all are!" Lincoln sighed in relief as some of the sisters looked up.

"Oh, hey Lincoln!" Lola smiled.

"Girls, where were you? You weren't upstairs when I was going to the bathroom? Normally you guys are doing your own thing up there!" Lincoln said.

"Oh, sorry, Lincoln. I guess we got a little distracted." Luna said as she handed the photo album to Luan.

"I guess you can say we were having a photo 'finish'!" Luan gave a smile as everyone looked at her. Luan frowned as she sighed, "I'll work on it..."

"What are you even looking at?" Lincoln asked as Luan happily handed Lincoln the album. Lincoln looked over each picture as he raised an eyebrow. "Are those..."

"Our parents' wedding photos?" Lynn smiled as she held Lily pretty close to her. "Yeah they are!"

"Wow... why the sudden interest?" Lincoln asked as he handed the photo album to Lori.

"Well, Leni was dusting around the old living room and found our parents' photo album. She was looking at the wedding pictures and... well, I suppose we got suckered into it." Lori explained.

"I suppose we can't help ourselves... being girls, we think the possibilities of weddings are... interesting." Lisa explained as Lincoln sat down.

Lincoln raised one of his eyes up in curiosity, asking, "Really? You girls actually think about your own potential weddings?"

"Oh sure. We may be a family, but after all, some of us are still thinking about our potential futures..." Leni smiled... then sighed happily. "And seeing our parents' wedding photos... makes me think about what my own wedding would look like..."

"Oh really?" Lincoln asked. "Enlighten me, girls. In your minds, how would your own wedding go? How would you go about meeting a guy you like?"

"Oh, that's easy!" All the girls (except Lily) said in happiness.

"I just had to ask..." Lincoln sighed. "Lori, you've been in a relationship the longest, how about you go first."

"But of course, my dear brother." Lori gave a smile as she started to think.

* * *

 **LORI'S DREAM WEDDING**

 _"As you already know... I'm already going out with Bobby... and I imagine that a wedding between me and him would be more... traditional..."_

Inside a church, the Loud family, along with the Santiago family and their friends were sitting in the audience, watching the wedding happening before them. Sitting next to Lincoln was Clyde as Clyde seemed to be crying, as if he just had his dreams crushed right in front of his eyes.

Up on the altar, Bobby was in a nice tuxedo as Lori was wearing a wedding gown, holding purple tulips. And at the altar was a priest reading off a text from his cell phone.

"Bobby Santiago, do you take Lori Loud to be your lawfully, wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" The priest asked.

"Like, of course. I can't imagine my life without my girl around." Bobby smiled, turning towards Lori, who giggled.

"Oh, Bobby!" Lori smiled as she threw the flowers and jumped Bobby, kissing him. "Oh, how much I love you! My husband, my joy..."

* * *

"...my treasure, my..." Lori's eyes were closed as she was holding and kissing a pillow. Lori opened her eyes, realizing what she was doing as everybody stared at her, oddly. Lori chuckled in embarrassment as she threw the pillow aside. "Oh, well... something along the lines of that..."

"Traditional is fine, as long as you know the fashions of a good dress..." Leni said as everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Okay, Leni, since you picked out the album, what would your wedding be more like?" Lincoln asked as everyone nodded

"Well..." Leni smiled.

* * *

 **LENI'S DREAM WEDDING**

 _"In my wedding, I would make sure that everyone, friends of the bride and groom and family of the bride and groom should wear something suitable for the wedding... like a nice, blue and green dress shirts for each male, and pink and purple dresses for each women!"_

At the altar, in the audience, all members of the Loud Famly, sans Leni, were wearing pink and purple dresses, with Lincoln wearing a blue and green dress shirt, along with more members of the audience in similar colors. On top of the altar was a blue haired male with a big smile on his face, wearing a snappy tuxedo.

 _"My soon-to-be husband will be standing, waiting for me in the altar, knowing that he is about to marry a sweetheart of a supermodel... and his name will be George..."_

 _"George?" Lincoln's voice asked._

 _"I like the name." Leni said._

Then, traditional music started playing as everybody turned to see Leni, wearing a beautiful, white gown with a silver tiara coming down the aisle, holding pink tulips as she walked down.

 _"And I'll come out in style, giving a smile towards the family that are proud of me, and the people that want me and George to get together..."_

The blue haired male happily held out his hand as Leni happily took it, the blue haired male pulling her up to the altar, just so she's careful not to trip. After a slight giggle, the wedding music stopped as they turned to a priest.

 _"The priest would give out his wonderful words of wisdom about me and George together... only stopping to comment on how lovely everybody's dress is... especially mine... you know what, I should probably make my own wedding dress. I know I'm still young, but the possibilities are endless..."_

* * *

"...I mean, if I'm successful in making my own wedding dress, people will give me thousands to make more for their weddings! And I love to make people so happy and..." Leni sighed happily as everyone looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Uh, Leni? You're getting a little off topic." Lola pointed out.

"Oh, sorry... but anyway, I wouldn't mind a wedding like that..." Leni smiled.

"Okay, so I heard from Lori and Leni about their possible weddings... anybody else have an idea on what their future wedding would be like?" Lincoln asked, out of curiosity.

Of course, he felt dumb asking that question as the girls started to converse with each other for a mere moment.

* * *

And this is the first chapter done! How did you guys like it? This is probably going to be more of a short story, so keep an eye out on this one! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Luna and Luan's Dream Weddings

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After a moment of conversation, all the girls turned towards Lincoln as Luna gave a big smile. Lincoln noted it. "You seem to have a good idea about what your wedding would be like?"

"Oh, love, I certainly do!" Luna smiled as she looked up at the sky, initiating her own fantasy sequence.

* * *

 **LUNA'S DREAM WEDDING**

 _"I like to think that one of my hit songs will eventually reach the ears of a famous talent agent, and I'll be going around the world to perform my song, of course."_

Outside the Loud House, Luna gave a smile as she waved good-bye to the remaining Loud family members still in the house after Lori and Leni leave as Luna gave a kiss to Lincoln's head before going into a show bus as it started driving around the world.

 _"Eventually, once I start writing more new songs and get every bit of fame and fortune I'm provided to have, it'll become to the point where I get a little bored."_

Inside Luna's dressing room, she was giving a smile as she put on her new make-up for each and every performance... and as she did so every time, days have passed when Luna was starting to look down and depressed.

 _"When I realize how lonely and desperate I am... I write another song, but alongside that, I try to find a new boyfriend who would like my interests..."_

One day, when Luna was walking out, hidden in a trenchcoat, she accidentally bumped into someone, also wearing a trenchcoat. Luna looked ready to kick the guy when she looked closer and gasp.

 _"Sure, I'll have a rough time trying to get used to the fact he ran into ME, but we work out the differences. I learn eventually he liked my music, and I just know that I return his likeness for music."_

The man in the trenchcoat was revealed to be Mick Swagger as Luna gave a gasp and a blush. Mick could only give a smile as he took Luna's hand... Luna gave a smile.

 _"I'm sure we'll probably date for a while, we even do our own concert together as an attempted crossover... then one day... Mick Swag- I mean, my mysterious man will go on one knee and propose, telling me he's the first girl he's ever met that cared very deeply for music."_

 _"Mick Swagger? You do realize he's older than you?" Lincoln asked._

 _"Well, duh! Just pretend it's not Mick!" Luna argued._

 _"You know, that's going to be hard, indicating the fact you almost said his full name out loud." Lisa pointed out._

 _"Nobody asked you, Lisa!"_

During that time, during a concert, Mick went on one knee and gave Luna a ring as she gave a gasp. Luna gave a smile of glee as she gave Mick Swagger a huge hug.

 _"And then... the wedding begins! I can imagine it now, all of my family and friends and my mysterious man's family and buddies will be able to attend the ceremony. Of course, we'd have to change the white in the dress to something more... rockin'!"_

Over at a wedding altar, as the Loud family and Mick's friends were sitting around, each of them wearing make-up, watched as Mick, wearing a snappy tuxedo, was taking Luna by the hand, who was now wearing a ripped purple wedding dress with a white skull implanted on it. Even a rock version of 'Here Comes the Bride' was playing in the background as the priest gave his words.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the Swagger!" The priest said as Luna jumped up and started kissing Mick on the lips. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Mick Swagger!"

Everyone cheered as Luna and Mick gave smiles... as Luna pulled out her guitar as she started to play it, Mick doing the same as both of them were bobbing their heads. Everyone seemed to be having a happy dance party.

* * *

Back in reality, Luna was bobbing her head, playing air guitar as she was making sounds with her mouth. The Loud sisters and brother just looked at Luna oddly as Luna opened her eyes, realizing she was back in reality.

"You know, Luna, as much as I love the enthusiasm, I don't think you and Mick would ever get married." Lynn pointed out.

"I don't know, it could be possible." Luna gave a smile. "So he's a little older than me, I can work around it..."

Luan just shook her head as she said, "Well, while that's a good theory, I don't think it holds water. Faucets do, but not you... oh wait, all of us are 90 percent water! What am I thinking?"

Luan gave a laugh as everyone groaned as Luan's bad joke. Lincoln sighed as he looked over at Luan. "Oh, and I suppose your wedding will be a 'sight' to remember!"

Everyone paused as Luan raised an eyebrow towards Lincoln. "I don't get it. But since you asked about what my wedding would be like..."

* * *

 **LUAN'S DREAM WEDDING:**

 _"I suppose that once I enter college, I'll find a way to bring my jokes over to the crowd!"_

Over at a nearby stage in a college auditorium, people were laughing as Luan was hitting a nearby friend with a pie and laughed. "Hey, hey, folks! What do you get when you put together one boy and ten girls in one house?"

"What do you get when you put together one boy and ten girls in one house?" Everyone asked.

"You get picked up for another season!" Luan laughed as everyone laughed alongside her. "By the way, why can't gum go back to stick form after being chewed?"

"We don't know! Why can't gum go back to stick form after being chewed?" The audience asked.

"Well, have you ever tried to iron gum?" Luan gave a smile as everyone laughed.

 _"Sure, all my jokes can be hits and some misses, but... in the end, I think I may manage to entertain... that is, until I meet up with... the one... the one who likes my jokes and wants to be my best friend... a boy that's pretty shy, and into a bit of law, but I get him to open up a bit..."_

A bit later, Luan was walking off the stage as a brown haired boy with a crooked smile gave Luan a big hug. Luan smiled as she hugged him back.

 _"Any date he takes me on is bound to be humorous! Even in dark times when I feel down, he always turns my frown upside down!"_

A bit later, we see Luan looking down in depression... before the boy she met earlier came by, juggling some bowling pins and riding a unicycle as the unicycle slipped on a nearby banana peel, causing the boy and pins to fall off the unicycle. Luan, watching this, gave a small smile as she gave a laugh, as did the boy as Luan came over and hugged him tightly.

 _"As for our wedding... well, I want it to be serious, but also humorous at the same time!"_

Inside the church altar, the Loud family and friends of the bride and groom watched as Luan was standing next to her groom in her wedding dress, her plastic flower planted firmly on her white wedding dress.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully, wedded husband?" The priest asked Luan.

"I do... you know, since I'm being married to a judge, can I also be married to a jury?" Luan gave a smile as everyone laughed... in her fantasy sequence.

* * *

Back in reality, Luan gave a smile as she held her pose, everyone staring blankly. Luan blinked. "Come on, get it? Judge, jury, it's a court joke!"

"...Kinda a little flat." Lola pointed out.

"Eh, I'll work on it if I marry a plumber... plumber's crack! But when he hears it, I'll say 'Look, the plumber's back!'" Luan said, laughing.

"...Luan. Stop. Go to the kitchen, get a drink of water, then come back." Lincoln sighed as all the girls but Luan pointed towards the kitchen.

Luan gave a frown. "I see... but don't you worry, I'll think up the perfect joke once my wedding is on the line!"

As Luan started to leave, Lincoln sighed. Somehow, he knew his sisters were going to be pretty odd...

* * *

Second chapter is all finished! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Lynn and Lucy's Dream Weddings

Time to continue on with the weddings! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Luan came back, a bit disgruntled that her joke was met with... a little criticism, Lynn was happily running up and down the stairs as she was carrying down an assorted number of sports items. "Guys, tell me what you think. Baseball, football or basketball?"

Everyone looked at each other oddly, as Lana then said, "I hate to ask, but for what?"

"Well, I want to become a successful sports player, don't I? And I hear these three sports are the best you can get." Lynn smiled.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he then asked, "Does this have anything to do with your... 'dream wedding'?"

"Well, since you brought it up..." Lynn smiled as she looked up happily.

* * *

 **LYNN'S DREAM WEDDING**

 _"You all know me by now as a... sports interested tomboy. Well, I'm hoping to take that to the next level once I get enrolled into college."_

An older Lynn was happily walking around college in amazement as she spotted the sign-up sheets for sports.

 _"Obviously, I want to get in a good team, so I'm hoping to get into baseball, football or basketball... oh, or lacrosse! Or tennis, or maybe even..."_

Lynn was looking around at the many potential sport ideas that are on the board.

 _"There's so many I just can't decide..."_

Lynn groaned as she held her head up with her hand as she said, "Eh, I'll come back to this one when I have a basic idea."

 _"Anyway, I'm hoping to play one of those sports when I meet my dream guy..."_

Lynn smiled as she seemed to be playing an assortment of sports when she bumps into her mysterious guy. Lynn looked over as she stared at the boy's eyes.

 _"Any idea what you envision him to be like?" Leni asked._

Lynn paused as if to think as the boy suddenly found himself being changed and sorted out in different ways. "Well, I'm not quite sure about that... I honestly haven't gotten that far yet... give me a random boy and I'll use him as my example."

 _"Oh, can it be Clyde?" Luan smiled._

Lynn shook her head in shock as an older Clyde appeared right next to Lynn. "Uh, why him?"

 _"Yeah, Luan, why?" Lincoln asked, looking at Luan weirdly._

 _"I don't know, I just... well, he was more closer to the same age as you." Luan smiled nervously._

 _Lincoln paused. "I suppose that makes sense."_

"But Clyde is a NERD!" Lynn said as Clyde looked down. "No offense, I think Clyde's a swell guy, but... he's not my type..."

 _"Are you blushing?" Lola asked._

Lynn blushed furiously as she said, "N-no! I'm not! It's just hot in here!"

 _Luan gave a slight giggle as she said, "You're like a tomato!"_

Lynn sighed. "Okay, fine. Just for your amusement, I'll use Clyde as my example boyfriend. He may not be my destined one, though, so don't get your hopes up, Luan!"

Clyde smiled happily as he hugged Lynn, who secretly blushed a bit.

 _"Anyway, we date for a while, we share secrets about our favorite sports and how we play them..."_

 _"Clyde wouldn't play sports, he'd talk about more nerdy stuff." Luna said._

Both Clyde and Lynn were sitting together at a nice little sports bar as they were eating burgers and fries. When Luna's voice was heard, Lynn frowned as she turned somewhere, Clyde pulling out a calculator. "I know Clyde would talk about nerdy stuff, I'm just saying that because I'm expecting a good sports playe..."

 _"You know, if you're going to marry Clyde, we should make it right!" Luan smiled._

"What? I'm not marrying Clyde!" Lynn argued as Clyde pushed himself closer to Lynn and pulled her into a giant hug.

 _"You know, out of all of us Loud sisters, I wouldn't mind Clyde going after Lynn!" Lori giggled._

"LORI!" Lynn blushed furiously.

 _"I mean, come on, the nerd deserves somebody, and I think that somebody is you!" Lori smiled._

The setting then changed to a white background as Lynn and Clyde were standing, looking around as Lynn growled. "I swear to Go-"

 _"Oh, you have to let me be the fashion designer for your wedding! I think you two would become a great couple!" Leni giggled._

"What the-?" Lynn yelped as she noticed a brides dress on her as Clyde was wearing a tuxedo. "Guys, this is not what I'm envisioning!"

 _"Oh, we should take them to a good church! I know a good one when I was walking my lizard the other day!" Lana smiled._

The inside of a church appeared as Lynn looked around in astonishment, with Clyde giving a smile towards his beloved.

 _"Lincoln definitely needs to be Clyde's best man, if that's all right with him!" Lisa gave a smirk towards Lincoln._

 _"Uh... I suppose so..." Lincoln paused._

"Lincoln, for goodness sakes, whose side are you on anyway?" Lynn yelled as Lincoln appeared next to Clyde, in a fashionable suit.

 _"Lily, you want to be the ring bearer when you get older?"_ _Luna asked._

 _"Poo poo!" Lily gave a laugh._

 _"That's a yes, and I'll provide the music!"_ _Luna laughed._

"LUNA!" Lynn yelled as Luna was holding her rock guitar, and Lily (still a baby) was holding the ring with her mouth, being careful not to swallow it.

 _"Oh, and this wedding is so epic, there has to be a villain out to kidnap the bride!" Lola said._

 _"Yeah! Definitely!" Leni smiled. "A good villain always makes for good drama!"_

"GUYS!" Lynn yelled as a villain swooped down and grabbed Lynn.

 _"And Clyde should be more heroic and brave in order to save his lovely princess!" Lola ordered._

Clyde then started to grow muscles as he gave a smirk, determined to save his lovely Lynn.

 _"Clyde's about to fight the villain for his wonderful bride, when an earthquake starts rumbling!" Lori smirked._

Indeed, Clyde and the villain, who had dropped Lynn, were about to fight each other... when an earthquake started to happen as everyone yelped.

 _"And the earthquake opens up a giant crack on the floor... and dinosaurs come out!" Lana said in excitement._

"Dinosaurs?" Lynn shook her head in shock as a crack on the floor appeared as huge dinosaurs came out from the floor. All the Loud sisters, Clyde, Lincoln and the villain screamed as Clyde grabbed his blushing bride and ran off, as Lynn yelled, "Where the heck do dinosaurs fit in at ALL in my story!"

 _"And then the dinosaurs broke out and overrun the city, and they eat a lot of cars and people and phones and..." Luna started to get into it as were the other Loud sisters._

 _"NO! There are no dinosaurs in my wedding!" Lynn yelled._

As Lynn said the last sentence, dinosaurs were running around the city, crushing buildings and trying to kill the people.

* * *

In the real world, Lynn was getting frustrated as she yelled, "GUYS! ENOUGH ALREADY!"

"Come on, you guys, don't wind up Lynn so much. You're not even letting her finish her story." Lincoln said as Lynn turned to him.

"Why? We're doing a great job telling it!" Leni asked in curiosity as Lynn glared at her.

"Just then, the planet Jupiter collided with the alien spaceship!" Lisa said, getting caught on with the story.

"NO! That's not how my wedding is going to go!" Lynn yelled as everyone stayed silent. Lynn took a few deep breaths. "I had a good plan for my wedding... my dream wedding... can you at least let me tell what my dream wedding would be like?"

Everyone remained silent as they looked at each other... then nodded as they looked over at Lynn. Lynn nodded as none of them noticed that most of the room was getting darker. "Thank you. Now, let me see what I can tell you about my wedding..."

Lynn then took a deep breath.

* * *

 **LYNN'S DREAM WEDDING TAKE TWO:**

Lynn's dream sequence seemed to be going in fast forward as she was walking in college, then looking at sign-up sheets, then at a random sports event, Lynn running into her mystery guy (which remained as Clyde, for some reason), the two of them dating at a sports bar, then both of them playing in rival teams, then graduating together as they hold hands, both going to sporting events, her mystery guy popping the question to Lynn at a baseball stadium, then her mystery guy and Lynn in wedding clothes as the Loud family and the mystery guy's family (who looked similar to Clyde's parents), were attending as they shared their first kiss as a wedded couple... all while Lynn told the story fast.

 _"When-I-grow-up-I-want-to-be-a-sports-player-though-I'm-not-sure-what-I-want-to-be-but-I'm-hoping-college-will-help-me-out-and-I'll-probably-meet-my-dream-guy-who-may-be-Clyde-may-be-not-either-way-we-date-we-talk-we-laugh-we-both-find-out-we're-in-rival-teams-we both-battle-it-out-we-both-enjoy-the-fun-of-sports-we-graduate-together-we-date-for-a-long-while-even-going-to-sporting-events-for-our-dates-my-dream-guy-I-hope-will-pop-the-question-at-a-baseball-stadium-or-maybe-a-football-stadium-I-haven't-decided-yet-our-wedding-will-be-phenomenal-we'll-hopefully-live-happily-ever-after-"_

* * *

"-and-that's-the-end, AND-LUCY-IT'S-YOUR-TURN-SO-NOW-GO-AHEAD-AND-TELL-YOUR-STORY!" Lynn yelled as she marched away angrily to the kitchen to get a drink of water as the other Loud siblings watched. Lynn then turned around and said, "I'll-be-in-the-kitchen-if-you-need-me!"

Lynn groaned as she marched away.

The Loud sisters (sans Lynn and Lucy) and Lincoln looked at each other as Lori put a hand behind her head.

"I guess we did kind of take it too far..." Lori said.

"Eh, I'm sure she'll be fine. Once she relaxes, she'll come back and forget everything." Lisa said as everyone noticed the room became darker. "Though, her story was kind of fast."

"I agree." Lucy said, shining a light on herself as everyone yelped. "It was kind of fast, and needed more vampires."

"...I hate to ask, but you closed the shades for your story?" Lana asked.

"...but of course..." Lucy nodded as everyone gathered around Lucy.

* * *

 **LUCY'S DREAM WEDDING**

 _"First, let me tell you that this story... is not for the weak-hearted..."_

Lightning flashed as a vampire bat was flying around what seemed to be a black and white castle, ala the old 1930 horror movies.

 _"When a girl like me goes Goth, Emo or dark, we often get interested in the macabre things... for me... it's definitely the interest of vampires..."_

The vampire bat flew in the castle and transformed... right into Lucy, who had fangs and more vampire like ears. Her hair still covered her eyes, yet she could still see.

 _"As for me... I have since accepted the fact that I am now officially a vampire. I live with a current master and the man who took me as his bride... Count Gloom."_

"I'm home, darling..." Lucy said, still in her usual, depressed voice as another vampire bat came in and transformed into a Gothic boy with short black hair, and a look similar to Count Dracula.

"Good evening, my beautiful bride." The boy, known as Count Gloom, gave a chuckle as he grabbed Lucy and dipped her down.

 _"Wait, no church? No 'Here Comes the Bride'?" Lola asked._

 _"Everybody knows that when a vampire chooses a bride, it's for life. It depends on the mark. So, yeah, when you're marked, you're marked for life. No wedding on the church, no altar, nothing. It's just... animal nature."_

 _"Oh..." Lola said._

"So... how was converting the world to our liking today?" Count Gloom asked.

"I've managed to get the blood out of a few people who weren't willing to join... though I fear the vampire hunters will be coming for us again..." Lucy said, kissing Count Gloom.

"Typical... guess we're sleeping as bats tonight, my dear..." Count Gloom said as he and Lucy transformed into bats. "So, how has your family been doing?"

"Family? Heh. You know you're the only family I want." Lucy said, still in her depressed tone. "Though, if you happen to be talking about the unit that used to be my family... I managed to get Leni and Lola over to our side. Lynn was a little hard to convince, but I managed to get her to like some of my stuff..." Lucy said.

"Ah... and what of the one against me... Lincoln Loud, you say?" Count Gloom smiled.

 _"What? When am I ever against you?" Lincoln asked._

"I managed to suck his blood before he could make a move. By the way, sweetheart..." Lucy said as she summoned a bag and spilled out the contents of a clearly suffering Lincoln Loud. "I brought you dinner."

"Ah... sweet, tasty blood." Count Gloom licked his chops as Lincoln opened his eye and saw Lucy flying around.

"Lucy... why... wouldn't you marry... traditionally?" Lincoln groaned as Count Gloom started to take a bite out of his neck.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Lincoln screamed as the curtains opened up, Lola opening up as if to stop the story.

Everyone (sans Lucy) was looking at the goth Loud kid, a little scared as she smirked. "Do I tell a good wedding story or what?"

"No! That's a horrible story!" Leni cried as Lori pulled her close.

"I... I think we need a break." Luna said.

Everyone couldn't agree more as they decided to get out of the room.

Lucy watched as she shook her head. "Some people just don't understand dark stories..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Lana and Lola's Dream Weddings

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at the kitchen, as everyone was getting a drink, attempting to calm some nerves, Lynn took a deep breath. "Well... I feel a bit calmer now. How about you guys?"

"I think we're okay now..." Lincoln nodded as he sipped from his drink.

"Speak for yourself, I'm still shaken by Lucy's story..." Leni said, still shaking as she was spilling her drink everywhere.

"Well, I did warn you it wasn't for the weak of heart, which you very clearly are." Lucy said.

"I think I'm feeling a little better... so how about I tell you what my wedding would be like?" Lana gave a smile.

* * *

 **LANA'S DREAM WEDDING**

 _"First of all, I wouldn't mind taking my love for mud and lizards in the country."_

Inside a jungle, we see a grown-up Lana, now dressed as a jungle explorer, slashing through vines.

 _"That's right, when I grow up, I want to explore the nature of the jungle... and find exotic treasures!"_

 _"I thought you wanted to grow up to be a plumber." Lori said in curiosity._

 _'Well, that too, but mostly just jungle explorer."_

As Lana made a good path, she gasped as she found something glowing in the distance.

 _"Anyway, I want to make sure I get a good career in studying a lot of the lizard life and hopefully finding some very valuable treasure along the jungles of Peru... and when I do find that chest, I'll eventually find my man... a native man who guards the treasure with his life."_

As Lana got close to the glowing treasure, she noticed that an Aztec man was standing guard. The Aztec guard, upon seeing the shadow, held out his spear and aimed it right at... the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his life.

 _"But upon laying his eyes on me, he'll be more than happy to let me in with the treasure."_

The Aztec man gave a smile as he stepped aside as Lana looked over the jewels in happiness. She looks over to the Aztec man, who bows happily.

 _"I only take a few for myself, but I start hanging out with this strong Aztec man. He'll notice my strength and my wisdom. And before you know it, he wants to learn what life is like beyond the jungles. So... I take him home with me to get him all civilized."_

Indeed, back in Royal Woods, Lana and the Aztec man, now in regular clothing, were seen eating together at a restaurant as the two of them were laughing.

 _"We exchange stories and we always laugh a bit, recalling our childhood... and seeing a new human for the first time, that's me, he is always so attracted to me... and naturally, I feel an attraction for him too... so naturally, we have to spend the rest of our lives together... with the most glorious wedding of the century!"_

 _"Let me guess..." Lola said sarcastically. "By sliding in the mud, spraying us like a dolphin does at an Ocean World show?"_

 _"Why, my twin sister, however did you guess?"_

Indeed, a little later, outside the church, over near the grassy areas, a mud slide was seen between both the friends and family of the bride and groom as Lola was sitting next to the edge of the mudslide. When a native version of 'Here Comes the Bride' played, Lana, in a wedding dress, started to do a styling slide down, spraying about the majority of the Loud sisters with mud, including an annoyed Lola.

 _"Lucky guess..." Lola muttered._

As Lana held her Aztec man close, the two of them gave a happy kiss on the lips before the Aztec man slung Lana around her shoulder and started to head off.

 _"After the ceremonies, we take off right for our honeymoon... back to his land, where we'll have his traditional wedding over there..."_

* * *

"You know, I bet it'll be awesome!" Lana gave a smile.

Lola, hearing this, scoffed as Lana raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"While you do have the best ideas for a wedding, it's nothing but pure fiction." Lola said. "You want to know what I do for a wedding?"

"Oh brother..." Lana groaned.

"No, no, Lana, let's hear her out." Luan smiled. "I have a feeling she has a story to 'TALE'."

Luan gave a chuckle to herself as everyone else just groaned.

"That pun, Luan... that pun." Lincoln sighed.

"Anyway... the story of my wedding..." Lola smiled.

* * *

 **LOLA'S DREAM WEDDING**

Lola was happily walking around a castle as she noticed a handsome prince riding on a horse.

 _"Once, there was a princess..."_

 _"Was the princess you?" Leni asked._

 _"And she fell in love."_

 _"Was it hard to do?" Lynn asked._

 _"No, it was fairly easy, and if you don't mind, I'd rather not pay royalties to another company."_

Lola gave a sigh as she saw the prince riding on horseback, giving flirting looks.

 _"He was so charming, even from a distance... that I'd be willing to jump out of the window... right on my own horse..."_

And jump out the window, Lola did as she landed square on Lincoln, who happened to be wearing a saddle.

Lincoln stood on all fours in disbelief as Lola was happily holding the reins. "I'm your horse? That doesn't make sense, Lola!"

"Shut up and neigh, horse!" Lola growled as Lincoln looked towards nothing with a disapproving frown.

"Neigh." Lincoln said in an absolute deadpan voice as he moved on all fours Lola happily riding as she and her prince met up.

 _"The minute we meet... it'll be love in first sight..."_

As Lola and her prince met up, the two of them locked eyes with each other as they gave happy smiles.

All the while, Leni, who was now a yellow bear in a blue dress, was eating out of a honey pot as she said, "You do know there's no such thing as 'love at first sight', right?"

"I have to agree with Leni here." Luan said as she jumped around, dressed up in a tiger suit and bouncing around on her tail. "Love takes time and patience. Love at first sight just has... bad consequences."

Lola glared at the two animals of her sisters. "Name one story where love at first sight went badly."

"Romeo and Juliet." Lisa said as she came out, dressed up in Yzma's lab coat and her hair styled like hers. "They were very much in love when they were wed."

"Well, they must have honored every vow, then, so where are they now?" Lola asked.

Luna, dressed up as Nani from "Lilo & Stitch", came out with a guitar and sang, _**"They're dead! Dead! Very, very dead!"**_

"Okay, stop. That reference isn't even from the same company! Do you want us to pay royalties?" Lola frowned.

Luna kept silent.

 _"Anyway... we'll marry straight away..."_

Pretty soon, Lola and her Prince Charming were standing at an alter as Lana was sitting with the others, Lincoln parked nearby a stall. Aside from Leni, Luan and Luna, the others were dressed like Disney characters as well. Lana was dressed in a pink dress like Anastasia from "Cinderella". Lana looked at her mirror and gasped. "I'm ugly!"

Lynn was happily dressed in green and blue armor, ala Mulan. Sitting next to her was Lily, dressed up a bluebird. Lucy was sitting next to her, dressed up in Maleficent's clothing. And meanwhile, Lori was all dressed up in Lady Tremaine's cloting as Lori gave a death stare towards Lucy, as Lucy was looking back at her with the same death glare.

Mice were everywhere throwing rice as a pumpkin carriage came by, Lola and her prince going off in her carriage as the carriage rode off.

 _"And we live happily ever after..."_

* * *

"The end." Lola gave a smile.

Everyone just stared at her dumbfounded as they looked at each other. Lori smiled nervously as she said, "Cute story, Lola..."

"Yeah..." Luna gave a smirk as she roughed up Lola's hair, much to Lola's frustration. "Don't give up on that dream. If you wish long and hard, your dreams will come true!"

"Oh please." Lisa rolled her eyes.

Lincoln gave a nod as he looked around. So far, he had heard eight sisters. Only two left...

* * *

And the fourth chapter is done. How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize, folks!


	5. Lisa and Lily's Dream Weddings

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lisa glared at Lola as she said, "You call that fairy tale drivel reality? That is not reality."

All the girls gasped, turning to Lisa. Lisa raised an eyebrow as she said, "What? It's the honest truth!"

"Don't you dare listen to her Lola. She doesn't know what she's saying." Leni whispered, pulling Lola close to her.

"I know... but it still hurts!" Lola sniffled.

Lincoln sighed as he decided to bring everything back to speed. "Look, guys, does it matter what's real and what's not? The point is, all of you are trying to imagine what your wedding would be like."

"Of course... and as you can see from these charts I piled up... I have prepared myself for the possibility." Lisa explained as she pulled out some charts.

Everyone looked at them in bewilderment as Lucy said, "You really planned it all out, didn't you?"

"As should be obvious." Lisa said, giving a smirk.

* * *

 **LISA'S DREAM WEDDING**

 _"You all know me by now, I am married to my work..."_

Inside a big laboratory, a grown-up Lisa Loud was busy mixing up some chemicals.

 _"Wait, you can marry your work?" Leni said in confusion._

As if by magic, Lisa yelped as her chemical reaction was now wearing a top hat, with Lisa wearing a bride's dress. Lisa frowned as she turned, "I see that 'figures of speech' is lost on you, Leni."

Lisa shook her head as the wedding clothes on both her chemical reaction and herself were off, Lisa back in her scientific clothes.

 _"What I mean is, I'll be so devoted to my experiments, I probably won't have time for romance. However... on the off chance I do find a person that I like..."_

A man around Lisa's age, wearing the same lab coat, popped next to Lisa as Lisa gave a smile to him.

 _"...whether it be a male lab assistant or another person I work with at a lab... maybe a new college student."_

 _"But Lisa, you basically graduated from college at a young age! Your PhD, remember?" Lincoln pointed out._

 _"I am very well aware of my genius, Lincoln. But since you brought it up, maybe a worker would be fine."_

Lisa put the man around his arms as she cuddled him a bit, the man smiling.

 _"Sure, maybe my heart will be dedicated to my work, but if I find a man that's willing to work with me, I suppose it's all right to find love..."_

 _"And the wedding part of it?" Luna asked._

 _"I was wondering when you'd bring that up."_

A little later, over near an altar near a laboratory, the family of the groom and bride were sitting nearby, the Loud family sitting down politely as Lisa arrived in her flying car, wearing a futuristic bridesmaid dress as she joined her smiling groom.

 _"I imagine that I would come out to the altar, showing off that cars can indeed fly."_

 _"And you call my story a fairy tale?" Lola frowned._

 _"Unlike that 'love at first sight' bit, I think the world of tomorrow can be possible... and I want to be the first to make a flying car."_

 _"Count me in!" Lana smiled._

 _"Maybe later."_

Lisa and her groom were standing together at the altar as a robotic priest was giving their vows.

 _"All priests will be robotic, and after our vows, rather than share a kiss to prove our loyalty as husband and wife... we drink from a nice little bottle."_

As soon as the vows were exchanged, and Lisa and her groom gave their 'I do's, a drink was shown as Lisa took it and put the bottle to her lips sipping the drink. She then handed it off to her groom, who had done the same.

 _"I hate to ask, but..."_ _Lincoln started._

 _"Yes, Lincoln, I have set my wedding day on the same day... the aforementioned apocalypse comes around."_

 _"WHAT?" All the sisters yelled in shock._

All of a sudden, Lisa and her groom just stood there as everyone noticed that the sky was getting dark. The Loud sisters, along with Lincoln, yelped as they got up and tried to run to safety.

All of a sudden, Lisa and her groom gave a smirk as lightning struck near the Loud sisters, giving them near screams.

 _"The storms will arise as everyone tries to escape, but to no avail. The north winds will blow, the south winds will blow, typhoons, hurricanes, earthquakes... SMOG!"_

The clouds darken as the girls were starting to scream as Lisa and her groom watched with big smiles.

 _"And pretty soon... me and my groom will be the only survivors... so we can be part of the next experiment... the Adam and Eve Clause."_

* * *

Lisa gave a satisfied smile as everyone stared at Lisa with wide eyes.

"Dude... that's messed up." Luna frowned.

"I don't even see what's so... adorable about this one." Luan said, scared.

"I actually like that." Lucy gave a bit of a smile.

"You would. There's death involved." Lynn rolled her eyes.

Lisa frowned, crossing her arms. "Well, I still have my wedding planned for the apocalypse."

"Well, I suppose that's everyone..." Lori said, looking around.

"Wait, we haven't talked about Lily yet!" Leni started as she pointed to the happy Lily waving her arms.

* * *

 **LILY'S DREAM WEDDING**

 _"Imagine if you will, our Lily all grown u-"_

But before a thought would emerge, Lori's voice interrupted it.

 _"Leni, Lily's a baby."_

* * *

The flashback ended up short as Lori looked at Leni. "I think it would be best if we waited at least a few years or so, that way, Lily will have more of an understanding of the world."

Lily, hearing this, frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Aw, but I wanted to hear what Lily's wedding would be like." Leni frowned.

Lori gave a smile. "And I'm sure we'll be happy to hear the story, but let's wait until Lily grows up and sees what she wants in life. Then, maybe we'll talk with her. Right now, I don't think she even understands what's going on."

Lily stuck her tongue out at Lori, and turned her back around.

Lincoln smiled as he said, "You know, all these stories are really great. It's nice to hear unique ways for your weddings coming out of you... some normal, some... well, they suit each of you."

"Aw, thanks, little bro." Luna smiled.

It was then all ten sisters looked at each other and gave a smile, then turned to Lincoln. Lincoln looked a little nervous.

"Uh, what?" Lincoln said in confusion.

"We have told our versions of how our weddings would turn out... but we haven't heard YOUR story yet." Lana smiled.

"Come on, Lincoln. Spill." Luan gave a smirk.

Lincoln's eyes widened. He didn't see this coming at all.

* * *

With that, we end the fifth chapter. How did you guys like it? Final chapter will be coming up, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize, folks!


	6. Lincoln's Dream Wedding and The End

And now, for the final chapter of this story! Sorry I took so long to get around! I completed this yesterday, but Document Manager wasn't working, so I had to put it up on Deviantart! But now that it's working again, I can put this up! Finally! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lincoln looked around all ten of his sisters nervously as Leni gave a big smile. "Come on, Lincoln. Don't be shy!"

"Wait a minute, why should I tell you my dream wedding?" Lincoln asked.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Well... we all told everybody's dream weddings, so I think it's only fair we do you."

"Yeah, come on, little bro! Don't leave us hanging!" Luna said.

Lincoln gulped as he looked around at the girls and turned towards a wall. "That's what I get for asking my sisters a curious question... they drive the question right to you."

"Hey, Lincoln! Less talking to that wall, more talking to us!" Lola called out.

Lincoln yelped as he turned back to his sisters and blushed.

"Seriously, Lincoln, I thought we talked about your 'talking to walls' habit." Lynn frowned.

Luan shook her head. "We said it was completely ridiculous of you to do that!"

"Yeah, I may love dirty things and weird things, but that's too weird, especially for me." Lana explained.

"That should be the first thing to go." Lucy said as she popped between Lola and Lana, scaring them.

Lori paused. "You know what, it should be! No walls, nothing inside... let's take Lincoln's wedding outside, shall we?"

* * *

 **LINCOLN'S DREAM WEDDING**

"What the-?" Lincoln said, looking around confused as he was now surrounded by a grassy field.

 _"I can see it now! A grassy field, with nice flowers, an altar, and two horizontal sets of five rows of seats... each representing the friends and family of the bride and groom!" Lisa pointed out._

 _"Oh, I love that! I call flower girl!" Leni called._

Lincoln yelped as some flowers appeared on the side, along with an altar, five rows of seats, each separated down the middle, and Leni was skipping around, throwing flowers.

 _"You know, the priest should at least be traditional." Luan said. "After all, I wouldn't mind doing something serious for a change!"_

Luan then appeared dressed up as a priest, albeit a bit more comical, wearing a robe with holes in it as she laughed. "I guess you can say I'm being 'HOLE-Y'!"

Lincoln paused. "Okay, that one was okay."

 _"I call bringing the music!" Luna called._

 _"And I'll tend to the decorations!" Lola smiled._

Luna was seen standing to the side, holding her guitar as Lola was setting up bows at the altar. Lincoln looked around. "Really, guys, you don't have to..."

 _"And I'll be sure to help out on the sidelines..." Lynn smiled._

 _"With your boyfriend, Clyde as Lincoln's best friend?" Lori smirked._

Lynn appeared with Clyde, holding hands as she was blushing furiously and angrily turned to Lori. who sat beside her. "You think you're funny, don't you, Lori?"

Lori could only give a smirk towards Lynn. "You're still blushing. You must really love Clyde."

"I do n- oh, forget it." Lynn groaned and muttered to herself.

Lincoln looked around as Lucy was playing the piano nearby. "Uh, guys..."

 _"I suppose Lucy could play piano while I call being the ring bearer!" Lana smiled._

With that said, Lana appeared, holding a ring on a pillow.

 _"And since I suppose me and Lily are the only two left... I think we'll be the maids of honor..." Lisa said._

With that said, Lisa was seen carrying Lily as both of them were dressed up as maids of honor.

"That's all fine and all... but who do you think should be my bride?" Lincoln started... then yelped. "I shouldn't have said that..."

 _"Come on, Lincoln, use your imagination!" Leni smiled._

"Er..." Lincoln gulped nervously as he closed his eyes... and the next thing he saw was Ronnie Anne wearing a bride's dress, as she gave a slight giggle towards Lincoln.

 _"Well, who is it?" Luan asked._

"Er, well... no one you know..." Lincoln said nervously.

 _"At least tell us her name?" Luna said in anticipation._

Lincoln stood firm as he said, "The one I would think about marrying is for my mind and my mind alone. Sorry, girls."

 _"Oh, I know who you're thinking of..." Lori smirked. "But I'll respect your wishes."_

 _"Why, who is it?" Lola asked._

As Lincoln happily took Ronnie Anne's hand, Lori shook her head as she said, "Sorry, Lincoln's business."

 _"Awww!" Every girl complained, even Lily._

"Thank you, Lori." Lincoln sighed in relief as Ronnie Anne gave a smile towards him, and kissed him on the cheek, causing Lincoln to blush.

* * *

"Look, guys, I think it's sweet you all want to be part of my wedding, but... let's face it, we're still young." Lincoln frowned. "I don't want to rush into my own wedding, and, well... if you guys want the perfect wedding, you have to wait for the perfect person to be with... or at least someone who can tolerate you guys, whichever one comes first."

All ten of the girls paused to consider as Luna sighed, "You know, love, I suppose you're right."

"Yeah, but you know, it's fun to think about what our weddings would be like." Lisa smiled. "Even if some of them might change along the way."

"You know, at the end of the day, we all want to have our weddings to be perfect in some way... but no matter what... I think we all have each other's backs." Leni smiled.

It was right around that time that Mr. and Mrs. Loud, the Loud parents, came in and noticed all eleven of their kids in the kitchen, Mrs. Loud saying, "Hi, kids. What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." Luan said as Leni put down the wedding album she was holding.

"Oh, is that our wedding album you're holding?" Mr. Loud asked as he picked it up and opened it. "Oh, I remember that day."

"Doesn't it look great, sweetheart?" Mrs. Loud gave a laugh. "Both of us, standing at the altar, married... you know, the day we were married was the best day of my happy life."

"Along with getting all of our kids?" Mr. Loud gave a smile. "Mine too."

Both parents gave a giggle as Mrs. Loud said, "Why the particular interest in our wedding album, kids?"

"Oh, we were just contemplating what our weddings would be like." Lori said. "I think all of us were."

"Oh, well, that's sweet... but just remember girls, Lincoln, you still have a young life ahead of you." Mr. Loud said.

"Of course!" Every Loud sibling said at the same time, (except for Lily, who gave a slight giggle). "We wouldn't want to rush into things."

"Just making sure you know." Mr. Loud said. "Anyway, we're going to order out to eat tonight, so make sure you make up your mind on where to go!"

That got the Loud siblings' attention as they all turned to debate.

"And no fighting. We don't want any roughhousing in this house!" Mrs. Loud warned the kids as she and Mr. Loud went upstairs with their album. As they went upstairs, Mrs. Loud gave a smile towards Mr. Loud. "Sweetie, you ever regret our wedding?"

Mr. Loud turned towards his wife as he hugged her. "Never."

"Neither did I." Mrs. Loud gave a giggle as the two of them shared a kiss.

And as the eleven siblings downstairs were arguing on where to go to eat, they can all agree that whatever happens, they'll always have each other, even on their own dream weddings.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that's the final chapter! How did you guys like it? I have to admit, writing for all wedding possibilities was pretty hard, but I think I at least got something out of it, which was not bad in and of itself! So, I personally enjoyed this! Anyway, thank you all for reading and have a great day!


End file.
